Stay
by HisLittleFlame666
Summary: Emily resigns from the BAU and is on her way to London. Hotch realizes he doesn't want her to go and goes after her. Will he catch her on time, or will he regret it his whole life? Read and Review!


Emily drove through the busy Washington's streets heading to the airport. Her time with the BAU was over, and she was returning to London, where she was going to work with Clyde again. When he had told her about that a few weeks ago, she thought about declining his offer. But then she reflected on the past year of her life. She returned from the dead, and Doyle was finally gone. She was back with her team, her family, but, nothing was the same anymore. They said that they've forgiven her, but still, she felt that they were still mad at her for leaving and pretending to be dead. No matter how many times she, JJ, or Hotch tried to convince them that that was the best choice, they were still mad at her. They tried to cover that, though, but she was a profiler, she could see that.  
Only her relationship with Hotch was better than it was before. They have become best friends, and Hotch was always confiding in her. They spent so much time together the past year. Hanging out, watching movies, laughing, playing with Jack. She, Dave and Hotch were the fantastic trio now. They were together all the time, and Emily loved their company.  
She had hoped that, with time, her friendship with Hotch would turn into something more than just…friendship. And she thought that was happening, when suddenly, he tells the team that he's got a girlfriend. Her name was Beth or something like that. Emily knew he deserved to be happy and live his life fully, but she wanted to be the one he loved. She wanted to be the one with who he would share his life, his secrets, his happiness, his love. She guessed his feelings towards that woman were serious, or else he wouldn't have told the team. That was the moment her decision was made. It would be better to go to London and try to forget him, than to stay in Washington with him, see him every day and pretend to be happy for him.  
Yes, she always said that she only wanted him to be happy, but now she saw that she was selfish. And she was selfish because she was in love with him. So, in order to let him be happy, she decided to accept the offer to work in London. She was getting a better position anyways. Maybe, with time, her feelings would go away, and she'll maybe fall in love again, and forget him. She was hoping for that, but she knew she was only lying to herself. She would always love him, no matter what.  
She got to the airport and parked her car. She told JJ to come pick it up later. She didn't want anyone to come with her to the airport. That would mean that she'd have to say goodbye to her family, and goodbyes were one of the things she hated the most. It also meant that she'd have to say goodbye to Hotch in front of everyone, and she couldn't do that because she was sure she'd break down in tears, and that she couldn't do, because, Emily Prentiss never cries.  
She looked at her watch. She had two hours until her plane was supposed to take off. She took her book from her purse and started reading, hoping that it would distract her.

Meanwhile, Hotch was sitting in his office, when someone knocked on his door.  
"Come in." he said, and Rossi walked in, looking annoyed.  
"I can't believe you're still here." He stated, and Hotch looked up at him from the case file he was reading.  
"Where else would I be?" he asked confused. Rossi rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.  
'Chasing and running after Emily, begging her not to go of course!' he exclaimed, taking a seat across from Hotch. Hotch looked away through the window. He wanted to do that. He wanted to do that so badly, but he couldn't. That was the main reason he introduced Beth to the team. He broke up with her a few days ago anyways, when Emily told him she was leaving. It was the best thing to do. If they got together, and Strauss found out, their careers would be over. Well, Emily's career would be over, and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't ruin her life. And she probably wasn't feeling the same way about him anyways. She probably just considered him as a friend.  
"She considers you as much more than just a friend, Aaron." Rossi stated softly, making Hotch look up.  
"How did you…" he started, but was cut off.  
"There's no time for excuses Aaron. If you really love her, go after her. Stop her, and tell her how you feel, or, well…Let's just say you'll regret it your whole life." Rossi said and exited the room after that, letting his words linger in the air and echo through Hotch's mind.  
Was Rossi right? Was he acting stupidly and wasting time and opportunities? And, was Emily really feeling the same way? Only one way to find out Aaron, he thought to himself grabbing his jacket and hurrying through the glass doors.  
Morgan, Reid and Garcia watched him run away and looked towards Rossi' office. He was standing on the door, watching Hotch go, too. He winked at them before speaking.  
"I don't think we'll have to find a replacement for Emily." He said and entered his office, closing the door behind him.  
Morgan smiled knowingly, Garcia clapped her hands and Reid spoke.  
'Well, it was about time he acted on his feelings. I thought he was really going to let her go away." He stated, and Morgan almost choked on his drink.  
"Kid, when did you become a love genius?"

Emily gathered her things and started making her way to the security check, where people were already waiting. She only had to get her things checked and get on the plane, and everything would be over. She got in line and waited.  
"Emily!"  
Was someone calling her? Probably not, she thought, there must be thousands of Emilys in the airport. And, who would go after her anyways?  
"Emily!' Well, now that voice sounded like Hotch. She was starting to imagine his voice. He wouldn't call her, or go after her, right? She turned around and saw him running towards her in top speed. She got out of the line and he approached her. He was breathing heavily, and his hair was all messy, but he was still the sexy handsome Hotch he always was.  
'God, I thought I wouldn't make it." He said panting. Emily looked at him.  
"What happened?" she asked, but he didn't respond the way she expected him to.

He crashed his lips on hers into a passionate kiss, surprising her completely. But, the surprise effect lasted only a moment, because a second later she was kissing him back with the same passion. After several minutes, the need for air became irresistible and they pulled away. Panting, Hotch rested his forehead against hers and met her eyes with his.

"Stay."


End file.
